


Let Me Try?

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cheating, First Orgasm, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, trans!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: So, it’s not every day that Peter makes out with his mentor.Okay, fine, it basically is.But it truly isn’t every day that Peter rubs himself into Tony’s thigh, very innocently and definitely not purposefully pressed into his crotch mid-making out.It’s even rarer that Peter’s body starts to get really, really warm, and he forgets about Tony’s mouth in favor of chasing whatever is building inside him.And this is the very first time that, when Peter loses the feeling and whines pitifully into Tony’s collar, Tony pushes his pants down his thighs and hikes him onto a work bench, hitting his knees.





	Let Me Try?

So, it’s not every day that Peter makes out with his mentor.

Okay, fuck it, it basically is.

But it truly isn’t every day that Peter rubs himself into Tony’s thigh, very innocently and definitely not purposefully pressed into his crotch mid-making out.

It’s even rarer that Peter’s body starts to get really, really warm, and he forgets about Tony’s mouth in favor of chasing whatever is building inside him.

And this is the very first time that, when Peter loses the feeling and whines pitifully into Tony’s collar, Tony pushes his pants down his thighs and hikes him onto a work bench, hitting his knees to breathe over Peter’s pussy. “Tony!”

Tony’s brows fly up when Peter’s hands shoot down to cover himself, and Tony carefully returns to his feet when he looks up and sees the blush covering Peter’s face. “I’m sorry, I should have asked. Do you not like to be eaten out?”

Peter works his mouth, eventually murmuring, “I mean- isn’t that gross? My boyfriend says it’s gross…”

Tony wills himself not to roll his eyes. “No. It’s not gross. But if you’re not comfortable with it, we can do something else. Do you want to get off? How does he usually get you off?”

Peter’s silence and sheepish smile speaks for him.

“Oh.” Tony says softly. “Are you not having sex, yet?” Tony pulls Peter back to his feet, gently tugging his pants back up his hips. “I’m sorry, I _really_ should have asked.”

Peter snorts, shaking his head. “Oh god, yeah, we have sex, like, every day. He just, he’s never…” Peter makes a vague motion with his hands. “I mean, _I’ve_ never…”

“You’ve never come.” Tony says blankly. “But you have sex every day. Does he at least try?”

“I mean, yeah, but after a while his fingers get tired and he’s just ready to do it, so…” Peter shrugs. “It’s not a big deal, I can’t even make it happen by myself, how can I expect him to?”

Tony’s tongue passes over his teeth. “Do you mind if I give it a try?”

Peter blushes, but nods slowly. “Yeah, just, like, stop if you get tired?”

“Promise.” Tony says, removing Peter’s pants completely before replacing him on the bench. “Want me to use my fingers, if that’s what he usually does?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Peter murmurs, biting his lip when Tony licks generously at two of his fingers before slotting them on either side of his clit. “Oh, god…”

“Good?” Tony asks softly, moving the pads of his fingers up and down in slow, firm strokes.

“Yeah, yeah, fuck.” Peter sighs.

Tony has a hard time not feeling smug when Peter is clawing at his shoulders less than five minutes later. His knees would be squeezed together if Tony weren’t standing between them, and instead Peter just grasps at Tony’s hips with his legs.

Heat burns in Peter’s stomach, and he is pretty sure he’s drooling into the collar of Tony’s shirt. He suddenly realizes how long it has been, and his body locks down, his hips trying to scoot away from Tony’s hand. “Oh, shit, you can stop if you’re tired, I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Tony says, kissing softly at Peter’s neck. “You’re fine, I’m not tired. Take your time.” When Peter’s body relaxes back into his movements, Tony is surprised at how quickly Peter’s hands are tightening in the fabric of his shirt, airy sobs following soon after.

“Tony, Tony!” Peter chants, the heat in his body all flooding over his clit, and oh, oh god, he can’t move, and, and…

Tony smirks triumphantly when Peter wails into his neck, his hips lurching against his fingers. He waits for Peter to peek up at him before he pulls his hand away. “Was that alright?”

Peter can’t contain a toothy grin as he nods. “Can you, um, do that again? Please?”

“I would love to.”

“Can we like… are you okay with having sex?”

Tony groans, dragging Peter off the bench and carrying him out of the room, legs wrapped around his waist. “You have no idea.”

Peter giggles, rolling his hips awkwardly against the bulge in Tony’s pants. “I think I have some idea.”

By the time they are naked and making out in Tony’s bed, Peter is feeling a little less sure of himself, murmuring into Tony’s mouth, “Can we have sex first?”

“Mm-hm.” Tony hums, pawing blindly at his nightstand until he produces a condom from the drawer. He breaks the kiss just long enough to open the wrapper and roll it on. He presses his lips back to Peter’s and carefully pushes two fingers into his entrance, moaning softly. “You’re so fucking wet, Peter.”

Peter gasps sharply when Tony slides his slick fingers over his clit, moving in quick circles. “Oh fuck, Tony…” Peter rolls his hips into Tony’s fingers, and before he knows it, several minutes have gone by, and and orgasm is creeping its way up his spine. A familiar panic hits him, and he grabs Tony’s hand, panting, “I- I thought we were gonna have sex first?”

Tony resists a frown. “Yeah, we can, or we can have sex after you come again?”

Peter swallows thickly, shaking his head. “Nuh-uh, let’s just- let’s do it now.”

Not wanting to force Peter into anything, and certainly not opposed to the request, Tony grabs Peter by the hips and slowly pushes in, huffing softly. “Fuck, you feel so good, Pete.”

Peter’s mouth falls open when Tony is fully seated. “Oh, please move, please-!”

Tony doesn’t have to be told twice. When it is clear that his gentle starting pace isn’t enough, Peter craning his hips in an attempt to get him to go faster, Tony takes to rocking his hips roughly into Peter’s body. Peter is falling to pieces once Tony finds the position and pace that hits his g-spot _just_ right, and oh, he is beautiful.

Peter arches off the bed, sobbing low _Tony_ s and _fuck_ s as he is railed into the mattress. His ability to form words is drastically reduced when Tony grabs him behind the knees and cocks his body back, his knees being pushed high enough to be level with his chest. Tony continues at his dizzying pace, and with the new position allowing the full length of his cock to assault Peter’s g-spot, pressure is building in Peter’s gut at an unsettling pace.

Tony knows that Peter is about to come by the way the walls of his pussy constrict around his cock, and how his noises have reduced to pitiful wails. Peter finally makes it over the edge for a second time, sobbing in his release. Tony snaps his head down when wet heat sprays over his pubic bone and runs down his thighs. “Oh fuck, Peter.”

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Peter squeaks, covering his face with his hands. But when Tony slouches over his body, forehead pressed to his chest, and fucking _mewls_ as he comes, Peter feels slightly less embarrassed.

From then on, Tony does everything in his power to make that happen for Peter every time. This becomes easier when Tony finally assures Peter that eating him out isn’t gross, because Peter squirts every. single. time. Tony eats him out, and Tony has to resist the urge to just finish himself as he licks Peter’s mess off his thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
